1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,395 B2, which issued on May 31, 2005 to Yetukuri et al. Adjustable head restraints permit the user to adjust the head restraint to a desired position.
The prior art has also provided active head restraint systems that translate a head restraint towards an occupant in response to an impact condition to minimize whiplash conditions during an impact. Some active head restraint systems employ expandable head restraints. An example of an active head restraint system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,064 B2, which issued on Jul. 27, 2004 to Veine et al.